Side of me
by Litra-Palia14
Summary: The only thing Merlin wanted was to compete...Why do things have to be so difficult! 3-shot *Merthur* BAMF Merlin
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfiction takes place during the second season somewhere in between Beauty and the Beast: Part 2; Episode 6 and The Witchfinder; episode 7. **

**Hello every one! So this is a gift for Socks7 this was originally intended to be a short one-shot but well it turned into this…Next chapter I`ll post it next Saturday so hope you like it! **

"So, what are we doing again?" Merlin trailed behind Arthur as he stalked through the hallway. "We are making sure that everything is ready for the competition."

"Competition?"

"Yes, Merlin. I know some words are beyond your comprehension but, I`m sure you know this one." Merlin rolled his eyes at Arthur. "What`s it about?" Arthur raised an eyebrow at him as he looked over his shoulder at Merlin. "I mean like, spares, crossbows, la-"

And just as Merlin had started with his endless mentioning of weapons, Arthur stopped on his tracks to look at him. "Have you been listening to anything I have been saying to you at this same hour for the past week?"

Merlin made a thinking gesture as if he were searching through his memories for an answer to that. "Mmm, no. I don`t think so... I don`t know if this has gone past you but _I have been helping Gaius!_ And you are the one that kept talking anyways even though you knew I was helping Gaius make a tonic for Clarine`s brother. Which _I_ may remind you it took us a week to make, no thanks to you."

Arthur frowned. "Who's Clarine?"

"She is _new_ in the kitchen staff." Merlin spat in disbelieve." I thought it had been you who-"

"So, let me get this straight." Arthur cut Merlin of not caring a bit about the glare Merlin was giving him. "You have been ignoring everything I have been saying for the past week during the time you were with Gaius?" He said pointing an accusing finger at him.

Merlin nodded hesitantly. "Yeah, I don`t see why it would make that much of a difference since you were mostly just repeating the usual."

"And what is the usual exactly." Arthur arched an eyebrow up at him. "You know. The ridiculously long list of things you tell me to do using as an excuse the fact that I`m your servant just to bully me."

"I don`t _bully _you, Mer_lin._ It's called: doing your job." He said as they started walking down the hall again.

**Mer_lin_**

"Archery?" Merlin repeated incredulously. "Yes, Merlin archery." Arthur repeated after him. "Seriously how hard is it for you to get things?"

"And anyone can participate?" Arthur raised an eyebrow at him. "_You_ are not planning on participating, are you?"

Merlin shook his head instantly. "Of course not." Hell there was nothing in this world that was keeping him away from it.

"Because of all the things you are good at Merlin-" Arthur said sarcastically. "archery isn`t and can't be one of them, you have to be coordinated, have patience."

'Well, I certainly have a lot of daily practice at being patient with you.' Merlin thought.

"and...I'm sure that one of the requirements to be a good archer is to 'not be a stumbling idiot'."

"Gee, thanks..." Merlin said sarcastically. "It`s just that from all the things you train your knights to do, archery is _not _one of them."

"Yeah well I tried to, but they were worse than hopeless." Arthur shuddered at a past memory.

"So, are you hoping to find someone that might _not_ suck at it?" Merlin asked. "Not really." Arthur admitted. "It was father's idea of entertaining King Bayard; tough if there is a knight that is willing to participate and is good at it then, that is bonus. He might even be able to help me train the others _if _there is any hope left for them."

"You don't answer my question, so can anyone participate?"

"Yeah, you just have to register your name and that`s it and like usual there is a price for the winner." Merlin waited for Arthur to tell him what the price was but he stopped there and said no more. Merlin giving up on the un-given answer asked: "So, what`s the price?"

"A bag with gold and...a kiss from Morgana." Merlin gave Arthur a look. "Well Arthur, good luck at finding someone competent in that sea of drooling fools." Arthur smacked Merlin in the head.

**Mer_lin_**

Despite what he had told Arthur, Merlin wanted to compete. Not for the money not for the kiss; in fact he wasn't even headed in that direction, he had sorted all that out since he had first kissed Will in Ealdor all those years ago. Weird as it was his mother knew before him and that had been since, well always...

He had never really found out when or how she had found out actually... which talking about it knowing before himself, would have been sort of creepy if she hadn't been his mother. But then again all mothers had those sort of weird super natural powers when it came to their children and he wasn`t talking about magic...

He wanted to compete to test himself and his abilities.

He had never been good at anything that hadn't involved magic and when he found a bow and arrow hidden away in their house he had felt so drawn in by it that he had taken them and had gone to the forest. Just to give it a shot.

And he shot and failed then again, and again, and again... he was crap at it but he wasn`t about to give up. Strange as it was he felt an odd familiarity with it that he couldn't describe or could ever begin to put into words and so since that night he had practiced, practiced and practiced and well he had continued to suck at it for the first 3 months but as time went by he had gotten better and better at it until he had been flawless.

For the first time he felt like he was actually good at something by himself and not just his magic.

He felt that he knew something else than hiding and he felt free at the fact that he didn`t really had to hide it. But as odd as it may sound he wanted to keep his ability yet again another secret because he had noticed that whenever he tried to approach the subject his mother dodged it as if her life depended on it.

Then his mother found out; it wasn't pretty. She took both things away and she had been so mad at the moment she had burned them his 15 year old self hadn't understood why she would do such a thing but maybe it and to do a lot more with his father than with himself and maybe that was a story for another time.

He still went out to the forest at night after that incident when he couldn't sleep. Then one night when he reached his usual spot there in the forest; bandits... They usually didn't went this way they never got past beyond the beginnings of the forest and this was way out of their usual travels way; there were only about 5 of them but nonetheless they had a chained boy with them.

Flashback:

_He was starting to panic he had no idea of what to do. They were all around the fire laughing and drinking, the air reeked of beer their horses not that far of and if he wasn`t mistaken there would be more bandits on their way. _

_He tried to be as quiet as he could jumping from tree to tree with his magic helping him float from one to another. It was stupid he knew that, but he wasn`t about to let them sell this guy on a slave traders market. The guy looked like he was starving but he was looking a bit better than most he had seen in the past he couldn't have been with them longer than a week perhaps or maybe a few days, once he looked closer he noticed a few healing bruises in the older guys arms and neck. He looked about 2 years older than him. Then again Merlin looked younger than most people his age. _

_A twig twisted in the tree and snapped under his foot. "Fuck!" He cursed under his breath. Lucky for him the slave traders hadn't noticed but their prisoner had, he looked up to the trees and his eyes lingered for a while at the spot where Merlin had been but then his gaze fell again and Merlin let out a sigh of relief. He may not be one of them but he did not wanted to be spotted before taking action. He still had no idea of what to do and then he felt an ache trough his veins and his magic calling out to him. _

_Like it was calling his name. It purred under his skin and before he knew what he was doing his hand was stretched out and he held a bow. And suddenly he felt something in his back he reached back with his hands and hesitated when his hand encountered the feathers in the back of the arrows. He felt it, under the touch of it they were made out of raw magic. Something he hadn't felt before and it suddenly felt so right to have it that he had no idea how he could have missed it before._

_Without any second thoughts he took one under his fingers and aimed from the top of the trees. And he shot it, not a sound was made and no cry of pain came from the man that that fell softly to the ground and just when one of the others saw him on the floor he fell to as an arrow hit him on the back. It was so quiet no-one would ever had guessed they were being attacked and then the other one came down and another one and when only one last man was left Merlin knew what he had done was right, he had been right from the beginning...He climbed down from the tree and fell to the ground gracefully, looking at the confused yet scared expression in the man's face. "You work for Valtar...don't you?"_

_This man's boss had killed his father, had killed a 100 more others and that man was someone Merlin did never want to see again._

_The man only managed to scoff and say. "Why should I tell you anything?"_

_Merlin was well aware that the man was confused, that he had no idea what was keeping him in place but Merlin knew very well that expression and feeling, it was fear. When he saw him reaching out for his sword Merlin took and arrow and shot it at him striking it straight in his chest. One of these days the chest one of his arrows would be piercing would be Valtars. He had been lost in his own thoughts and hadn't noticed the other guy still chained looking up at him from where he was sitting awed struck._

_Merlin looked down at him and their eyes locked for a minute there, before the other guy shifted his gaze. Merlin walked over and did not miss the other guy's blush crossing his face as he reached for the keys that idiotically enough where just behind the guy. He opened both of the locks that chained around the guys wrist and ankles and when he had finished unlocking them he threw him a water skin that he had seen beside the keys. The guy grasped it. _

_"There is food in one of the bags to your left. Bye now." Merlin turned on his heel. But just before he was about to leave the other guy called out to him. "Wait!" Merlin sighed but turned around either way. When he did he was startled at the man's approach he was closer than he thought he would. "Thank you for, um..."_

_"No, problem." Merlin was about to turn again when. "My name is Galahad prince of Mercia." Merlin stared at the man for a moment and then of course it all made sense that's why they had kidnapped him or whatever. After all his father had not been just a man. "Well good to meet you Galahad." Merlin did not know how to treat a prince at all but thought it unimportant at the moment and resumed to leaving. "That`s it?" Merlin stopped once again looking over his shoulder. "What`s, what it?" _

_"You are just going to leave?" Galahad stared at Merlin incredulously._

_"Well it isn`t like I can do much here and you obviously know how to defend yourself you are a prince after all. You have a few bruises but you are not going to die and they do not need much treatment judging by the look of them since I`m going to a assume they knew that if they wanted to get some money out of kidnapping a prince after all you are worth more money alive than dead. You have horse's food and water. You probably know this place since it is not that far away from Mercia; I should probably tell you are about to cross to Cenred`s kingdom but other than that you are as useless to me as I am to you. Fancy meeting you but in a few hours the sun rises and I need to be back."_

_"Don`t you want a reward or something?" Merlin stared at him for moment. This guy was probably used to people fighting over his attention, acknowledgment and to people reclaiming rewards for 'favors' they did for him. He probably didn`t even know what having a friend was..."No." He smiled in spite himself. "I`m Merlin by the way."_

_Galahad stared at him with a mixture of fascination, and confusion. "What were you doing out here, Merlin?" Merlin sighed of course..."I always come out here at night, I know this place like the back of my hand." He smiled. "Night." That time round he did left and never saw the dirty blonde, pale, green eyed prince again and to be honest he hoped he never would._

"Shit." He cursed as realization hit him that was a bit unlucky of him. Then again Merlin had only seen the prince once and that had been over 6 to 7 years ago there was no way the guy could recognize him or even acknowledge him at that. There probably wasn`t anything to worry about...

"Merlin!" Gaius stormed into the room and as soon as his eyes laid on him Gaius gave him a knowing look. "Yes?" He asked warily looking up from the book he had been reading not long ago before he had been lost in his thoughts. "I hope you are not planning on doing it." Merlin gave him his most innocent look. "What are you talking about?"

Gaius arched his eyebrow. "Merlin," He sighed. "you know very well that when you came to Camelot you were supposed to keep a low profile and since you came here that's the least you have been doing. You are the prince's manservant and the cause of that is you saving him; I think that's enough attention-"

"But-"

"No, that wasn`t that long ago. If you just happen to out of nowhere be able to use a weapon-"

"Then what?! It`s just a harmless competition!"

"Merlin-"

"No! I am-"

Gaius sighed in frustration. "I know you will be doing it regardless of what I tell you; you wouldn't be Merlin if you didn't. I just want you to at least put on a disguise." Gaius gave him a look and after what seemed like a staring contest Merlin smiled at him. "Thank you! Than you, thank you, thank you!" Gaius smiled back. "Don`t say it yet. If they find out is you, I can`t guarantee you, you will get out of it alive."

"What do you mean? What would they possibly-"

"Merlin, you came into Camelot and not 3 days after you save Arthur and become his manservant and lets not leave out the fact that you have changed him in to a better person he values your opinions above all others he trusts you with his life, in fact I think he trusts you more than he has anyone before and everyone knows this. It is very hard to miss and not to leave out the fact that he defied his father to save you-

"Stop!" Merlin really did not want to hear what came next. "First of all he is still a prat," Gaius arched up his left eyebrow...again. "just that less pratish, he obviously doesn't care about what I think and he made it very clear that we cannot be friends and as for him defying his father part he just felt that it would be unjust to let the man who saved him to die and there is no more to it than that." Gaius looked like he wanted to say something but whatever it was he chose not to. "But, the king and others wouldn't look at it that way. Uther is very protective of him and if he thinks you are a threat he _will_ not hesitate to kill you."

"You think they would think me an assassin?"

"More or less." He nodded. "That's ridiculous!" Merlin frowned.

"And I believe Arthur would think the same, so for the sake of it all Merlin, don't get caught."

**Mer_lin_**

"Merlin!" Arthur called from where he was standing in the training field. "Give me my sword!" Merlin was about to do so when he heard a voice from behind him. "What? Are you too good to do something that below you and simple as picking up a sword? I bet you don't even know how to dress up by yourself without someone else helping you."

Merlin had heard that voice before. Just that when he had it had been a frightened one this one sounded too playful and cocky to be it, just that it was...and that was "just great"

"And I'm sure you don`t even train your knights judging by how pale you look." Arthur snapped back. "If a kingdom where ever to attack you, you wouldn't even survive the first 2 hours of it."

"Well, I suppose you would not be nice enough to hold a little fight against each other to see who's right?" Galahad picked the sword beside him and pointed it at the other prince direction. "Merlin, my sword." Arthur commanded with an extended hand.

"Merlin?" Galahad murmured puzzled to himself. Where had he heard that name before? It was something very important, someone important...but it had been buried so deep inside his mind he couldn't remember. Then as the servant went up to the prince and turned around Galahad took a look at the servants face. Of course how could he forget?

Merlin was just hoping he wouldn't be remembered and there he was staring at the prince's face. He had definitely been remembered no one would give him that kind of look otherwise.

** Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so it isn't a 2-shot…might have to change that in the summary…it's actually a 3-shot now that I completely finished the story…**

**Again next up-date is next Saturday so hope you guys like it!**

"I take it back." Galahad dropped the sword.

"Are you really going to withdraw from the battle you started?"

"No, why don`t we have this battle without swords?" Galahad suggested. "How about a bow and arrow?" Arthur raised up a questioning eyebrow. "I`m listening." Arthur couldn't help but let a smile cross his face.

"Tomorrow at the competition. The one who wins it gets the prize the competition is offering, an apology from the other party and-" Galahad eyed Merlin.

An apology? That was like taking Arthur's pride stepping on it, spitting on it and putting horse crap on it, he would never apologize and Galahad would rather choke in his own vomit while drunk. Both of them where prats, each one with an ego bigger than the castle itself. It was a wonder how both of them could fit in it together.

"And what?" Arthur asked impatiently, because what else could anyone want from him; Merlin rolled his eyes.

"and Merlin." Arthur's cocky smile dropped after that and was replaced with a frown. "Merlin?" He repeated incredulously. "Whatever you would want Merlin for?"

"As a servant of course since that is what he is doing now." Galahad shoot a flirty smile at Merlin's direction. "Merlin is no good, he just gets in the way, does what he wants to do and does not listed to the orders you give to him." Arthur huffed. "Then you wouldn't mind if I take him off your hand`s, now would you?" Arthur didn't reply. Galahad walked up towards Arthur and Merlin close enough that he was just at arm's length. "Won't he be a part of the prize?"

"fine..." Arthur murmured so low it was almost impossible to hear. "Good." Galahad smiled and then looked straight at Merlin that was just standing right beside him.  
Galahad took Merlin by his neckerchief and pulled him forward aggressively until their lips crushed up together. Arthur stared horrified as Galahad closed his eyes and Merlin opened his eyes wide in surprise and panic. Then the kiss got a little deeper Galahad took Merlin with his other hand by the waist and pulled him even closer. Merlin gasped a moment to take air in but as soon as the entrance to his mouth was made Galahad took the chance to push his tongue in.

Arthur watched the scene unfold in front of him stoned to the ground, the moment he pulled Merlin from Galahads grasp he held Merlin over protectively by the waist.

Galahad first stared in shock and then smiled again at Merlin, ignoring the daggers Arthur was sending his way. "Until tomorrow then." Galahad turned around. "See you later Merlin~" Galahad said as he left.

Merlin flinched, Arthur's grip got stronger as they watched Galahad leave. "Arthur you are hurting me." Merlin complained but there was no response from Arthur. "Arthur it hurts." Still no response. "Arthur!" Merlin shouted witch did earned him a response from him. "It hurts." Arthur stared at him puzzled. "You are hurting me."

Arthur looked down at his hands gripping Merlin. "Oh." He stepped back. "Sorry."

All the way to Arthurs chambers was quiet. Neither of them spoke a word all the way back except for when Merlin asked Arthur if he planned on staying with the chainmail on for the rest of the night. Arthur just grunted but Merlin took that as a yes and helped him take it off. "Do you know him?" Arthur suddenly asked out of the blue.

Merlin looked stared at him puzzled for a moment.

"No, of course not why would you know him...his kingdom is way out of Ealdors way..." Merlin then understood of who Arthur was talking about. It would have been better if he hadn't said anything but, he had lied to Arthur way much, way too much to not feel guilty about not telling him something so trivial. "Actually, I _saw_ him once..." Ok so he lied but it was still better than nothing...

Arthur turned to look at Merlin in the eyes. "You did?" Merlin let out a restrained "Yes..." pass his lips.

"What, you go around saving princess asses?" He scoffed. "How _did _you meet him?" Merlin didn`t respond.

He opened his mouth to do so but Arthur had said it so sarcastically he wasn't sure on how to respond. "Well...I-" Merlin mumbled. "Umm- I mean..." Merlin gave Arthur a suggestive look. Arthur looked back at him in disbelieve. "You did?"

Merlin nodded. "Yeah, well it doesn't matter. Not like he remembers or anything..." Merlin mumbled and a tiny flush covered his cheeks that didn't go unnoticed by Arthur.

Arthur wasn't sure why but at that moment watching Merlin's face get pink at the mentioning of another person made his heart ache. It hurt and a little cry wanted to scape his throat as his chest got tighter and tighter.

He wasn't sure what he had thought but thinking about Merlin saving other people knowing other people having other relationships he didn't know about was enough to make him feel uncomfortable. It felt wrong, he had just sort of assumed that Merlin's whole life had been wrapped up around just him and that before that it had just been Ealdor; it was funny considering how little time Merlin had been there in Camelot, it had barely been 2 years and that was all the time it took or maybe even less for him to forget how it had been life before Merlin arrived.

**Mer_lin_**

Merlin was looking all worked up and Arthur thought that he might be worrying or perhaps he needed some reassurance. "Stop worrying over it like a girl Merlin." Merlin slowly looked up at Arthur.

His and Arthur's eyes met with his somewhat cold stare. "I`m not worrying Ar_thur_." Merlin spat back fiercely. "I`m just annoyed that you would bet on me like I`m a thing! And I`m _not_ a thing you can just toss around Arthur. Because believe it or not I do have feelings!" And he was annoyed he didn't know what had him suddenly realize this but he _was_ mad at Arthur.

Arthur was caught of guard he would admit that much but, that didn`t mean he hadn't been thinking of Merlin when he agreed. "Look," he sighed. "they are a visiting kingdom and I`m in no place right now to deny them anything; and if they so ask it they can have you and I have no say in it. If he asks Uther then _I_ have no say in it." Arthur walked across the room and sat on his bed. "At least this way I can try." Arthur looked up at Merlin to look at his reaction. The glare was still there but a harsh part of it had vanished.

"I appreciate it but it doesn't mean I can't be mad at you for being a part of it."

Arthur stared at him for a while and then opened his mouth to ask. "What will you do _if_ he wins?"

"I don`t have to worry about that as long as he does not win, do I?" Merlin gave him an annoyed look. "No, I guess not." Arthur gritted through his teeth.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Arthur, because he did. He trusted him with his life. But, he was still entering the competition and there was no-one there to stop him.

**Mer_lin_**

Merlin was walking down the hall on his way to his and Gaius chambers when someone grabbed him by the sleeve and pushed him against one of the walls in a corner of the hall. "Hi, Merlin." Galahad said in a husky low voice and a small smile as he greeted down at Merlin.

Merlin looked up at Galahad trying to fake confusion and keep his cool. "May I help you with something, sir?"

Galahad pushed back from Merlin and sighed. "Are you really going to play that game?" He said in a disappointed tone. Merlin just glared at him. "What? Are you mad at me because I kissed you? Or because I did it in front of your boyfriend?" Galahad teased. "Arthur, is not my boyfriend." Galahad raised an eyebrow at him and just then did Merlin realize his mistake. "Arthur? You on a first name basis with the prince?"

Merlin just huffed in annoyance. "Just move out of the way _Galahad_." Merlin pushed past him. Galahad let him go past him then grabbing Merlin by the wrist. "If you call me by my name then what am I supposed to think, I`m a prince Merlin you can't just call me by my name whenever you please." Merlin yanked his hand out of his grasp. "You presented yourself to me as Galahad not a prince, plus I don't see the point in the title when you act more like an ass than a prince."

"Are you saying that neither of us, me nor Arthur deserve to be called prince?" Galahad raised an eyebrow at him.

"I`m saying that you are an ass and Arthur is a prat. Neither of you are what fairytales say princes are…"

"And what is that?"

"Charming."

Galahad laughed and took Merlin again by his wrist and pulled him in. Satisfied when his lips landed on Merlin's cheek he let him go. "What was that for?!" Merlin wiped his cheek. "Nothing really." Galahad shrugged and walked down the hall in retreat when he saw Arthur staring from behind Merlin. He smirked and stalked off.

There was nothing wrong with being mad at him. It was his fault after all, so he didn't feel any guilt whatsoever when he yelled at him. "Merlin!" He shouted from behind him causing Merlin to make a little jump in surprise.

Merlin turned around slowly and annoyed at the voice. "What?" Arthur raised an incredulous eyebrow at him. "What are _you_ so mad about?"

"Nothing." He snapped back. Merlin waited for a minute standing there staring at him and when Arthur didn't respond he turned around. "If you don't have anything else to say then I`ll be going."

Arthur stared at the blank space of air in front of him as Merlin started to walk away.

"You can't just turn your back on me!" Arthur complained.

"Watch me."

**Mer_lin_**

The next day he just felt like dying. Arthur was being more of a pain in the ass than usual. "Can't you do anything?!" Arthur complained when Merlin tripped and fell on the floor sending the water he had in a base splashing all over the room. "Clean the mess. And get the rest of the day off." Arthur stormed out of the room stomping on his feet. Merlin huffed at him.

What was his problem anyways? He was the one acting like an ass tossing him around as if he was a thing.

After drying the floor as fast as he could he was actually grateful that Arthur had given him the rest of the day off, otherwise he would have had no idea on how to enter the contest. He left Arthurs chambers as he walked down the halls of the castle as he did his best to not encounter himself with Galahad because he really wasn't in the mood. He left a sigh of relief when he finally entered his and Gaius chambers and closed the door behind him leaning on it; before storming into his room in search for anything that could help him disguise himself or something.

Then as started to look for clothes in his room and old fabrics and things he would never find in there considering that Gaius never kept those type of things and if he did they were old clothes of his that would never fit Merlin without falling off his shoulders. He then remembered a spell and increasing spell at that. When he was little Hunit told him that he used to make blankets longer and thicker when he was cold and smaller and thinner when hot. He never thought that knowledge would be of any use until now.

He took off his neckerchief and placed in both of his hands in front of him. His eyes then turned shades of yellow and gold and instantly the neckerchief became a much larger one thinner and silkier…as if it was even silky to begin with…he had been about to turn the fabric back to normal before he touched it and instantly fell in love with the softness of the thing. He stood there for while admiring the softness of it until he realized time was actually passing and he was wasting his time there and would probably miss his chance to enter the contest.

He ran towards the door and slammed it open and as he took two fast steps forward he became aware of the fact that Arthur was standing before him. His eyes became wide and as he fell forward for that millisecond he made slower he made the cloth disappear as both of them clashed together onto the floor, Merlin on top of Arthur.

Arthur fell on his butt and was too distracted with the pain that he overlooked the fact that Merlin was in front of him both his hands creating support with the wall behind Arthur.

Arthur looked up once the pain had half faded and became very aware of the intimate position they were in. Merlin's too close wide eyes were looking back at him but then another corner of his unconscious screamed _'not close enough'_ he tried to ignore it but then his eyes fell on Merlin's lips and then just as his body unconsciously started to lean in to them Merlin jumped back startled. "Arthur! What are you doing here?" Merlin exclaimed an unmistakable shade of pink crossed through his cheeks.

He got up and then extended a hand to Merlin to help him up. Merlin took it and Arthur pulled him up hard enough so their bodies would touch again but as soon as they made contact Merlin pulled back. "I came to look for Gaius. Is he here?" Arthur finally replied half aware of the fact that he was talking. "Umm, no he already left." Merlin said looking down at the hand that was still gripping him his face reddening even more. Only then did Arthur let go.

They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment until Merlin made a point to leave. "So…I'll get going…"

Arthur stared at Merlin's back as he walked down the hall. Questioning his actions he entered into a short and deep train of thought. What the fuck was wrong with him?! Was the closest he had gotten to a conclusion after a while of thinking…

No…His eyes widened after another short moment. No, there just wasn't no way in hell he was possibly attracted to him. _Mer_lin? The clumsy idiotic _Mer_lin the first person that had been his friend and seen him more than what he had and would possess in a future. Merlin the guy who he risked his life for the man whom risked his life for another he hated…Merlin hadn't even liked him the first time he saved him. Why Merlin?! Merlin was impossible! Not only the fact that he was a guy but the fact that he was his servant couldn't be overlooked, well at least not by Uther it wouldn't…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! So, this is the last up-date! Thanks' to all of those that read, favorite and followed this story sooo much! And not to mention the reviews, they feed the monster on the other side of these screen! (me) And thanks to Socks7 that actually made this possible, and thanks for your patience of literally months…**

**I`m so very sorry that I didn't update last Saturday but I was at a wedding that even though was fun to go to took all of my day away… and well me not wanting to break this Saturday updating pattern I decided to wait one more week till the next one. **

**Hope you guys like this last up-date! And sorry for the late update…**

Arthur sat beside Uther for a few minutes, before the clear place they had prepared for the shooting and walked down to where the competition would take place. "Arthur I heard you will be taking a part on this event-" Arthur nodded to him confirming it. "and that you will be competing with Galahad, that is if I`m not mistaken."

Arthur continued on answering and nodding at his father's questions, he knew it was a mistake to do so as if Uther found out about him not listening he _would _get scolded…but his eyes tailed off to the side to a man with a blue hood that apparently just arrived. The face of the guy was barely visible and he was carrying a bow that even with the distance between them he could tell they were hardly something replaceable and there was no other like it, the arrows where on his back and both things had an odd mix of colors of gold, silver and copper.

Uther patted Arthur on his shoulder as a sign of encouragement. Arthur nodded and walked to where the competition would be held.

**Mer_lin_**

"Welcome!" Said Geoffrey. As the participants started to line up in front of the targets. "The rules are simple. First round will be one against one and then so on until there are only 5 people left. The last 5 will compete once again tomorrow first thing in the morning. I wish you all good luck." The man said with a tone of voice that went against every word that he was saying.

There was a board on to his left Arthur noticed. It had names on it, the names in which each one of the participants had enlisted themselves in. The names of each participants was beside the name of another one. There were barely any competitors at all Arthur noticed looking around. Around 30 at most.

One guy cached his eye though. A hooded skinny guy wearing a cloak…What kind of idiot would wear that in the middle of summer? And under a burning son nonetheless! He must be family of Merlin. Arthur then recalled the success of events that happened not 20 minutes ago and his mind sort of wondered off into Merlins land until Geoffrey started shouting once again…ugh.

"First to compete are Emrys against James Culian." Arthur scoffed. Culian? What kind of name was that? His mother must have hated him to death. He looked at the fat bold. When they both stepped into the shooting ground he noticed that the cloaked man was one of them, the man so called Emrys…

Arthur watched carefully as the guy stumbled on his own feet when he walked forward and noticed a few people laughing at him and pointing out how stupid he looked with the mysterious get up when he was clearly a fool. Arthur could almost hear Merlin glaring at him for scoffing too.

As Emrys walked Arthur noticed the bold guy staring at him with a smug grin plastered across his face that stated out "There is no way that I can lose to this fool!"

Julian went first. He took his bow and positioned himself aiming for the bull's eye. They were 3 shots per person. When he shoot the first arrow, the arrow landed on 5 points. The second one on 6 points and the third one in 9 points. After his round of applause started to fade he looked back at the hooded man and grinned at him a challenging smile.

When Emrys walked to where he was expected to go shoot the guy put his feet in front of him to make him fall. What the man wasn't expecting was the reaction the man had to this. Emrys was indeed about to fall but as soon and he was about to hit the ground he rolled up front and he stood up once again as soon as his feet touched the ground. Emrys just continued on walking forward as if nothing had just happened.

Seriously what kind of person falls like that? The face James made was priceless.

What surprised Arthur even more was when the guy stood in front of the target. His whole image suddenly changed it was like he was looking at a whole new different person even though he wasn't even looking at his face but the way his posture changed…

The guy took three arrows with the hand he was using to hold the bow and the speed in which he shot all three of them in less than 10 seconds was unbelievable. All 3 of them hit bull's eye and the guy looked like he was doing it effortlessly. He almost felt jealous of the mans skill.

**Mer_lin_**

Arthur had stared at the hooded guy trough out the competition for much more time than he could care to admit, there was just something about him that he couldn't quite put his finger on...

The guy or, Emrys as he so called himself lined up his bow aiming for the center on the bulls-eye and extended him right hand back and then let go of the arrow like in his previous shots one after the other as he let go of the last one a wave of breeze moved his hood of his face a bit; but enough for Arthur to see his face…

"You have to be fucking kidding me." And he didn't say that because of the fact that the man had split two arrows in the air as they reached the middle of the bulls eye all 3 of them landing there and two of them cut in half.

**Mer_lin_**

The rest of the competition he couldn't get his eyes of the guy that he now knew he knew him by a different name by the name of Mer_lin_…And noticed that he wasn't the only one aware of the fact…Galahad apparently knew it too and he didn't know if to be pissed at Merlin for trusting that guy _more _or about the fact that Galahad hadn't stopped touching Merlin since it all started.

It wasn't much…just a touch in the arm here and there but what pissed him off the most was the fact that Merlin didn't shy away from them at all, he didn't know it if was because he liked it or because he was just as clueless as he made him be. But then he saw Galahad took Merlin by the waist and hugged him tightly against his side and he Arthur saw red.

He was just glad that the competition had ended where it did; of course it would continue tomorrow with the last few contestants in which Galahad him and Merlin had fallen into but that didn't matter right now the next thing he knew he was stomping towards the pair of them when Galahad the ass gave him a cocky grin and the only thing that was stopping him from taking that last step and punch him straight in the face was the fact that Uther had been calling after him for a while now.

**Mer_lin_**

Merlin shook away from Galahad as soon as he saw Arthur leave, the expression of anger he had of his face…he definitely knew about Merlin hiding this from him and now he was mad…this was no good… "Let me go Galahad." Merlin struggled of. Galahad let him go and looked down at him in confusion. "What? Afraid that someone would get the wrong idea?"

Merlin scoffed and left…seriously what was that guys deal anyways?

He shook that question off and decided to go to Arthur chambers because the prat was probably waiting for him to help him with _his _stuff…Then he remembered what Arthur knew and decided against it only to end up standing in front of the every room he had said he wouldn't go to… great…

**Mer_lin_**

It wasn't exactly going well…The first thing Arthur did when he entered the room was glare at him so he decided to leave the same way he had entered the room, though the door. Merlin stepped outside but as soon as he did Arthur grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him in, closed the door and slammed Merlin against it, pinning him to it.

Merlin flinched as his back made contact with the door. When Merlin opened his eyes he came up to meet Arthurs and his heart skipped a little scared beat at the expression he was holding. "Look, Arthur I`m sorry didn't-"

Merlin was cut off on the middle of his apology and he honestly couldn't remember _why _he should be apologizing because Arthur had just lend in and pressed a soft and chaste peck on his lips. 'What's happening?' was the only thing that was crossing through his head at the moment after Arthur pulled back.

"Wha-"

Arthur then went back in and gave him another soft kiss, and another and another. They stood there for over 15 minutes consisting on Arthur having Merlin pinned against a door and him kissing him, but Merlin _really _needed to know what exactly was happening so he tried to ask in between kisses. "Arthur-what are- you- doing?"

"What -does it look like?- I`m -kissing you." Merlin went to open his mouth to reply when. "Just shut up Merlin." Merlin didn't say anything. "We- can talk about this- later." Arthur then took the chance to go back in and _really _kiss him; he pressed their mouths hard together. After a good half minute Merlin responded to the kiss and started kissing back.

Arthur was right…talking could wait.

**THE END…**

**Review? **

**Not exactly happy with how it turned out but…yeah. And also this is one of the first times I write a kissing scene so it would be really helpful if you could all give me some tips to turn that horrendous ending in to something much better.**


	4. AN

**Side note: If you are reading any of my other stories then I'm sorry to say I will have to drop them all. I'm planning on just making an update on H&amp;H from time to time but nothing too promising. But if any of you are on the Supernatural fandom (wincest) then maybe in a few months I will post something. **

**My reason for this decision is that I decided that if I don't have time for something then I just shouldn't do it and like this story I will only post it if it is finished, just so it isn't unfair. I do realize that I have just dropped over 5 potentially good stories but I can't continue them with all of the work I have going on. **

**I'm am all so very sorry, thanks for your support!**


End file.
